1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a printing apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a three-dimensional printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Along with progress of computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), three-dimensional (3D) printing technology is developed to rapidly convert original design concept into physical models. The 3D printing technology is actually a general designation of a series of rapid prototyping (RP) techniques, and a basic principle thereof is additive manufacturing, where a RP machine is used to form a sectional shape of a workpiece in an X-Y plane through scanning, and intermittently shift by a layer thickness along a Z-axis, so as to form a 3D object. The 3D printing technology is not limited to any geometric shape, and the more complex the workpiece is, the more excellence the RP technology is demonstrated. The 3D printing technology can greatly save manpower and processing time, and under a demand of shortest time, digital 3D model information designed by software of 3D computer-aided design (CAD) can be truly presented as a physical part, which is not only touchable, a user can also actually feel a geometric curve of the physical part, and can test assembling ability of the physical part, or even perform possible functional tests.
In a current 3D printing apparatus that produces 3D parts according to the aforementioned RP technique, a base used for carrying a thermal melting constructing material is required to be continually heated during the manufacturing process of the 3D part, so as to maintain a temperature of the base to be higher than a curing temperature of the thermal melting constructing material, to prevent the thermal melting constructing material from cooling down too quickly and cured. However, since the above method has to maintain a melting state of the thermal melting constructing material in the process of printing, the base of the 3D printing apparatus has to be continuously heated, which leads to a higher cost and uneasy machine maintenance.